El Regalo Perfecto
by Grissina
Summary: ¡Ya no sé que hacer! Estoy agotado, me he pasado todo el día arriba y abajo intentando encontrar el regalo perfecto pero no lo encontraré nunca... ··shonen ai·· OC


**EL REGALO PERFECTO**

by grissina

¡Ya no se que hacer! Estoy agotado, me he pasado todo el día arriba y abajo intentando encontrar el regalo perfecto pero no lo encontraré nunca. Este año tenía que ser muy especial. ¡Les debo tanto! Y sin embargo soy incapaz de encontrar el adecuado. A ver Touya piensa, debes concentrarte en ellos. Quizás si me siento en este banco un rato pueda recordar algo que me inspire.

Recuerdo la primera vez que los vi. Supuestamente yo estaba haciendo la siesta, pero no tenia sueño así que estaba en la ventana mirando a la calle. Debo reconocer que ese coche negro me llamó mucho la atención, pero a que niño de cuatro a cinco años en su sano juicio no le gustan los deportivos negros. Aparcó delante del orfanato. Y de él bajaron dos hombres. El conductor era muy alto, moreno, vestido por completo de negro, iba con el semblante serio. El otro era aún más corpulento, era pelirrojo, y salió del coche gritándole estupideces al conductor. Pero cuando estaban a punto de entrar el pelirrojo cogió al moreno por el brazo y lo detuvo.

- ¿Que ocurre? - Le preguntó el hombre moreno.

- Tengo miedo. ¿Y si no hay ninguno para nosotros¿y si no me quiere¿y si no lo hago bien?

Los ojos avellana del pelirrojo denotaban miedo, y angustia. Entonces las facciones del moreno se relajaron, y esos ojos azules adquirieron vida, en un instante se llenaron de amor, ternura, comprensión, y diversión.

- ¿Como quieres que alguien no te quiera? - Le dijo suavemente, y tras acariciarle el rostro se le acercó, quedaron cabeza con cabeza, mirándose a los ojos, rozándose la nariz en un beso de esquimal. Tras unos segundos se separaron. El moreno le ofreció la mano al pelirrojo, quien la cogió sin titubear, y entraron.

Los recuerdos que tengo de esos días son bastante confusos. Unos días más tarde volvieron, y esta vez la directora me llevó con ellos a su despacho. Antes de entrar la directora me estuvo contando que alguien quería adoptarme, pero que eran una pareja distinta. Eran diferentes a los demás me dijo. Cuando entré y los vi a ellos dos, no se muy bien lo que pasó por mi mente, pero tal cual les vi, les dije:

- Tiene razón, ellos no son como las demás parejas.

El pelirrojo no pudo evitar empezar a decirle a la mujer:

- ¿Se puede saber con que ideas le ha estado inflando la cabeza?

- Hana espera un momento - Lo interrumpió el moreno. Que se levantó de la silla y se arrodilló en frente mío para quedar a mi altura. - ¿Por qué?- Me preguntó.

- Porqué ustedes se aman - Para mi parecía obvio. Ahora se que no lo era tanto.

Pero yo me encontraba en ese orfanato porqué mis padres, que ni por asomo se amaron jamás la mitad de lo que se quieren esos dos, se habían matado el uno al otro hacía un año y medio. Los únicos parientes vivos que yo tenía vivían fuera del país y eran mas pobres que una rata así que no pudieron hacerse cargo de mi. Y en ese lugar los cuidadores tratan de no encariñarse con los niños para que luego la separación no fuera tan dura, así que ver a dos personas enamoradas como ellos, que fuesen dos almas gemelas era para mi lo más distinto que tenían esa pareja. Y mi respuesta pareció gustarles porque acto seguido el pelirrojo se olvidó de la directora y también se arrodilló a mi lado.

- Dinos como te llamas - Me pidió.

- Touya. - Les contesté.

El resto de la conversación no lo recuerdo muy claramente. Solo se que me contaron que vivían en un piso al lado del parque central, recuerdo que eso me pareció importante, porque necesitaba un sitio dónde poder excavar mi túnel para dar la vuelta al mundo en línea recta. ¡Mi gran proyecto! Les pregunté por el coche y me dijeron que si quería podíamos ir a dar una vuelta. Fue una tarde encantadora. En una semana ya vivía con ellos.

Dios santo que rápido han pasado estos quince años. Han sido unos buenos padres. Tuvieron que batallar mucho para sacar su relación adelante, y eso les unió más aún. Y para mi también hubieron algunos años difíciles. Aún así su amor es tan grande. No se como definirlo, porque no hay palabras. Basta con solo observarles. Con cada gesto, con cada mirada, con cada palabra, no es que sean acaramelados, porque no lo son, pero se nota que no podrían vivir el uno sin el otro, aunque hay veces que tampoco pueden vivir juntos, creedme.

Una noche, no hacía mucho que vivía con ellos. Era verano, y hacía calor. No podía dormir. La ventana estaba abierta, el aire movía las cortinas, y a mi me daba miedo toda esa oscuridad. Cuando estaba a punto de levantarme para irme a la cama con papá, oí la puerta. Hana llegaba a casa. Pero yo no sabía que era él, y creí que era un ladrón. El miedo me paralizó. Oí pasos sigilosos, que cruzaban la sala, cuando una luz se encendió.

- ¿De dónde vienes? - dijo papá.

- ¡Aah! que susto, creí que dormías, por eso no encendí... - Era Hana. No tenía por que preocuparme

- No me has respondido. - La voz de papá sonaba extremadamente fría, y yo me asusté otra vez.

- Kaede, no seas así...

- ¿Hana sabes que hora es?

- Es que es me pasó el rato, y...

- ¿Y no sabes que existe un aparato llamado teléfono?

- y si te digo que no tenía cobertura no me creerías verdad?

- No. Donde estabas?

- En el trabajo...

- Mentira, llamé y no estabas. ¿Dónde?.

- Kaede, es que yo...

- Muy bien, no quieres decírmelo. Pero que sepas que si esa es la confianza que me tienes esto va a durar muy poco.

- Kaede yo...

- ¡Ni Kaede ni ostias! - a esas alturas de la conversación el tono de voz era un poco por encima de alto.

- ¡Como que ni Kaede ni ostias, pero tu quien te has creído para chillarme de ese modo!

- ¿Tu marido quizá?

- ¿Y eso te da derecho a controlar todos los movimientos que hago?

- Sí, si resulta que te esperamos a cenar a las siete y no te apareces hasta la una. No dejas dicho a nadie donde vas, vas con el móvil apagado, no llamas, Toya preguntando por ti...

Yo me había asomado a la puerta para poder ver que ocurría. Estaba sumamente espantado, mis padres biológicos solían discutir a gritos, hasta que se mataron.

Pude ver que papá se giraba para que Hana no viera la cara de preocupación. Y entonces Hana se le acercó por atrás y le rodeó con los brazos.

- Lo siento - le susurró Hana al oído.

- Suéltame - le respondió papá.

- Jamás.

Papá intentó salirse de ese abrazo pero no lo consiguió. Hana es más robusto que él, y le tenía bien agarrado.

- Te amo - siguió susurrando al oído de papá.

- No conseguirás nada con eso. - el volumen de la conversación volvió a descender - Suéltame, que quiero ir a dormir. Ya me has quitado demasiadas horas de sueño. - su voz volvía a ser fría, muy fría.

Hana le soltó, y papá sin mirar atrás se metió en la habitación. Hana se sentó en el sofá, y cubrió la cara con las manos. Cuando se la descubrió, me encontró a mi enfrente de él, de pié con cara de susto los ojos medio llorosos, y sudando.

- ¿Toya, que haces despierto a estas horas?

- ¿Y tu?

- ¿No podías dormir con el calor¿que te hemos despertado?

- No¿pero porqué no le contaste donde estabas?

- Porque no puedo

- ¿Ya no os queréis?

- ¡Claro que si¡¿Como se te ocurren esas cosas!

- Papá gritó y te dejó dormir en el sofá.

- Tranquilo, ven aquí. - me sentó en su regazo - Solo se preocupó. Mañana todo estará bien. Venga ahora a la cama que si papá se entera que estas despierto seguro me riñe más. ¿Y no queremos eso, verdad?

- Claro que no Hana.

Me cogió en brazos y me llevó a la cama. Allí se sentó en un lado y me contó un cuento hasta que me dormí. Pero siempre he tenido un sueño muy ligero, y no hacía mucho que dormíamos cuando oí un ruido que me despertó. Había alguien más en la habitación. Papá estaba en la puerta observándonos dormir. Se acercó. Me besó en la frente, y luego se acercó a Hana.

- ¿Porqué puñetas eres tan difícil, eh?-susurró mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. - Yo estúpido de mi preocupado por si te había ocurrido algo. - Entonces lo levantó en brazos para llevar-lo a la cama. No dijo nada más.

Antes de salir de mi habitación oí a Hana susurrar en sueños:

- Kaede...

Papá le besó en la boca, y los vi desaparecer por el umbral de su habitación.

Esa fue la primera vez que los oí discutir. Debo reconocer que los dos son un poco cabezotas y por eso les cuesta admitir que no tienen razón. Eso ha llevado muchos gritos, pero nunca pasa mucho rato cuando hacen las paces. A veces tan siquiera es necesario. Se entienden tan bien el uno al otro que pasado un rato siempre encuentran la manera de volver a hablar normalmente sin que uno de ellos deba hacer la escenita de pedir perdón. La verdad es que pocas veces los he visto a ninguno de ellos hacerlo.

Pero son esos momentos del día a día en los que uno se da cuenta de lo mucho que se aman.

Miro el reloj. Es tarde. Riuko no tardará en llegar. Ahora que pienso en él...

Recuerdo una tarde en la que estábamos en el parque. A esa edad, yo seguía con la fijación de hacer un túnel que atravesara el planeta recto por el medio. Porque resulta que quería ir a ver que había justo en el lado opuesto. Tenía esa obsesión des de el día que supe que la tierra era redonda. Yo en seguida me fui con el cubo y la pala hacia la arena. Llevábamos poco rato en el parque, cuando mi mejor amigo del colegio, Riuko, apareció con su cubo y su pala. Su familia vivía en frente del parque así que muchas veces le dejaban bajar solo, y lo controlaba su abuela des de la ventana. El día que le expliqué mi proyecto del túnel, le pareció una idea estupenda, y des de entonces cada vez que me veía des de su ventana en la arena, bajaba para ayudarme a acabarlo. Ese día no fue una excepción. Yo llevaba un buen rato explicándole una nueva idea que había tenido para el túnel, cuando él me interrumpió:

- ¿Oye Touya, que está haciendo Hana?

Yo me lo miré y le respondí.

- Come chocolate. Le encanta el chocolate. Pero me ha prometido que me guardaría un poco para mi. Si quieres luego te daré un trozo. Pero primero deja que te cuente la idea que he tenido...

Iba a continuar mi disertación sobre la excavación con palas y cubos de plástico cuando él volvió a interrumpirme.

- ¿Y tu papá que hace?

Entonces volví a mirar hacia ellos. Papá estaba besando la comisura de los labios de Hana.

- Come chocolate - respondí llanamente, como si fuera obvio.

- Pero le está besando

- Bueno es que Hana cuando come chocolate siempre se ensucia la cara y papá se la limpia.

- Pero son dos hombres.

- Si. ¿Que ocurre con eso? - Yo realmente no entendía dónde estaba el problema. Entonces pareció que tras forzar su cabecita, él tubo una idea.

- ¿Como pueden ser ellos tus papás si son dos hombres¿quien de ellos te tuvo en la panza? - Riuko nunca tubo muchas luces, aunque es un chico genial.

- ¿Bueno es que ellos no son mis padres bisológicos?

- ¿Que es eso de los padres bifológicos?

- Bisologicos. - Le corregí yo. He de reconocer que quizá yo era un poco sabelotodo. - Los que me tuvieron de verdad, ellos murieron. Luego me convertí en un huérfano hasta que ellos se convirtieron en mis papás.

- Ahhh. Que vida mas emocionante tienes. Yo solo tengo unos papas, y siempre son los mismos. - ( ")

- Hablando de emociones¿y si intentamos lo que te estaba contando del túnel?...

Y allí seguimos jugando a los exploradores.

Esa noche cuando se lo conté a papá y a Hana mientras cenábamos, Hana casi se atraganta, y a papá le cayó el tenedor de la mano. Yo les pregunté que tenía de gracioso que Riuko me interrumpiera a cada rato cuando le estaba explicando mi plan maestro. Y encima con semejantes estupideces¡como si no hubiera visto él mismo que es lo que estaban haciendo mis papás!

Papá me sentó en su regazo. Pocas veces más lo ha hecho. No es muy dado a demostrarme su cariño, más que cuando me cree dormido. Pero es su forma de ser, y lo importante es que siempre he sabido que me quiere. Esa noche me intentaron explicar entre los dos, porque a todos les parecía extraño verles besándose, o que era por ejemplo la homosexualidad. Creo que les costó un poco explicar que hay gente que no encuentra bien que dos personas del mismo sexo se quieran como ellos, porque yo lo encontraba de lo más natural. ¿Que mas daba si eran dos hombres si ellos se amaban? Pero con el tiempo aprendí que la sociedad puede ser muy cerrada y ciega a veces. Pero eso ya es otro tema.

Me gusta recordar todos esos buenos momentos. Pero sigo sin saber que regalarles. Se me está haciendo tarde, y ni una buena idea he tenido. Pero es que es difícil encontrar algo original. Papá y Hana se hacen siempre regalos tan especiales, que a su lado los míos siempre me parecen poca cosa. Pero esta vez me gustaría que fuera distinto. Algo como lo que Hana le regaló a papá las primeras navidades. Luego de esa primera discusión...

No fue hasta el día de Navidad que supimos porque Hana había tardado tanto esa noche. Había ido a encargar el regalo de papá, y mío. Resultó que ese año por Navidad, habría una alineación de tres planetas del sistema solar, y Hana reservó tres lugares en la asociación astrológica de nuestro barrio para la excursión que se haría al observatorio mas grande de Japón para poder contemplar con ese enorme telescopio tan memorable acontecimiento. Pero resultó que los de la asociación solo se les podía encontrar por las noches, así que por eso la tardanza de Hana.

Esa noche no la olvidaré jamás. Después de eso, mi obsesión ya no fue perforar el planeta, si no salir de él. Ir al espacio para ver esas maravillas en directo.

Tres años más tarde ellos me compraron mi primer telescopio.

Y ahora soy estudiante de física. Mi sueño de viajar al espacio sigue más vivo que nunca. Ellos lo saben bien. Lo supieron des de esa primera navidad. Y siempre me alentaron mi curiosidad por la ciencia. Con libros, visitas a museos, nuevos instrumentos, juegos de química, incluso el año que cumplí quince años, que me llevaron a Francia... que viaje!

Era verano, y como había acabado con notas excelentes el primer curso del instituto, me hicieron un regalo de fin de curso. Un viaje a Francia. Cogimos el avión un martes al mediodía. Yo sólo sabía que íbamos a Francia de vacaciones, pero nada más. Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto de París, estábamos tan cansados, que nos fuimos directos al hotel. Yo estaba contento, porque tendría una habitación para mi solo. Esa habitación era todo un lujo. Papá tenía que hacer ese viaje por el trabajo, y puso como condición para ir, poder llevar-nos a Hana y a mi. La empresa pagaba todos los gastos, de otro modo nunca hubiéramos podido hacer semejante viaje. El caso es que los dos primeros días papá tenía un par de reuniones, así que Hana y yo nos lo pasamos pipa haciendo de turistas por la ciudad de la luz. Visitamos el Luvre, la galería Orsay, Notredame, le Sagrat Cour, el barrio latino, el arco del triunfo, los campos Eliseos, la torre Eifel, fuimos de compras, y una noche incluso cenamos en unos de esos elegantes barcos que viajan por el Sena, los tres juntos. En cuanto el trabajo de papá terminó, pasamos un par de día en un parque de atracciones. Me preguntaron que me apetecía más si Disneyland, o el parque de Astérix, y fuimos al Astérix. También nos pasamos por futuroscope. Vamos, un viaje de ensueño para cualquiera. Pero lo que realmente fue un regalo para mi, fue la visita a la sede principal de la agencia espacial europea en París. Hana y papá habían concertado una entrevista con uno de los ingenieros, y fue maravilloso.

Realmente ellos siempre han hecho regalos espectaculares. Y yo no se que regalarles. Estas navidades hará quince años que me metieron en sus vidas, me dieron un hogar y una familia. Merecen algo más que un simple gracias, pero no se como demostrarles que les quiero, porque todo me sabe a poco para ellos.

- ¿Touya? - es Riuko. - ¿Hace mucho que te esperas?

- No tranquilo.

- Vamos, se nos hará tarde.

Tenemos práctica esta noche en el observatorio de la facultad. Con tanto recordar me había olvidado de ello. Es divertido, es de las cosa más divertidas que hacemos. Aunque no podemos hacer lo que queramos. Allí a dentro somos solo ayudantes del profesor, pero poder pasar la noche mirando por el telescopio, o analizando datos de la noche anterior, me fascina. Además el profesor está por terminar su nuevo libo, y quizá nos pida hacer más cosas de las habituales para poder trabajar más tranquilo en el libro.

Hemos llegado con el tiempo justo, y el profesor está de mala luna. Algo de sus nuevos cálculos no le cuadra, y sin ellos no puede acabar el libro. Nos ha tenido dos horas limpiando, sin dejar ni siquiera acercarnos al telescopio y mucho menos a los ordenadores. Por suerte ha salido hace unos minutos a comprar tabaco. Estaba desquiciado. Normalmente es muy amable con los estudiantes, pero hoy hubiera preferido quedarme en casa. Estoy harto de limpiar. Riuko ha salido a por la cena, así que estoy solo. La curiosidad me pica¿que son esos papeles que tanto han preocupado al profesor? Los he tomado, espero que el profesor no vuelva mientras me los miro...

- Pero no tienen sentido. ¡Los números no son ni por asomo lo que deberían! - lo se, tengo la manía de hablar solo, pero creo que es una costumbre que me ha pegado Hana. Papá se desquicia con nosotros cuando lo hacemos.

Esos números me desconciertan. Así que me siento a mirar más detenidamente esas tablas y complicados cálculos. Me recuerdan un ejercicio que hicimos el año pasado con un profesor suplente. Si se aplicaba el procedimiento habitual los cálculos daban algo extraño.

- Pero había un truco para corregir ese error... ¿cual era? - me levanto y cojo mi libreta. Empiezo los cálculos de nuevo. Y a medio camino me doy cuenta de dónde estaba el error, - ¡el truco estaba en variar las suposiciones iniciales!

- ¿A ver déjame ver? - ¡glups¡El profesor!

- ¿Profesor, cuando ha vuelto usted? Es decir, lo siento no debí tocar nada de esto, pero... - ¡ai mi madre que me la cargo!

- Tienes razón no debiste, pero ya que lo has hecho ¿porque no me enseñas que has descubierto? -

Medio muerto de miedo le muestro los cálculos que he hecho, y en el momento adecuado, hago la corrección que me lleva a...

- Lo siento profesor, pero estos números tampoco parecen muy lógicos.

- ¿Porque dice eso muchacho? - creo que nunca se va a aprender nuestros nombres. Este profe es el típico genio despistado.

Parece que el profesor ha recuperado su calma habitual, es más su sonrisa es ahora de oreja a oreja. Ya no se si me toma el pelo, o se ha vuelto majareta.

- Es obvi.., es decir, que no son posibles porque el punto de referencia que usa usted es un punto vacío en el espacio, por lo tanto estos resultados no deberían ser tan sumamente elevados¡de otro modo eso significaría que - entonces lo entiendo, y mi voz va adquiriendo un tono más agudo por la emoción. - ¡que el punto escogido, no es un punto vacío, sino que allí hay algo!

- Exacto muchacho. Eso mismo trataba de demostrar con estos cálculos, pero me ofusqué tanto que no podía ver ese pequeño pero importantísimo error de cálculo. Le debo a usted, y a su curiosidad más de lo que pueda imaginarse.

- Pero señor, si solo he detectado un error de cálculo que tarde o temprano usted mismo habría visto

- Sí¿pero sabes? No soy el único haciendo esta misma investigación. En estos momentos hay otros dos científicos más trabajando en lo mismo en otras partes del planeta. Se que los tres estábamos encallados en el mismo punto. Pero anoche tuve una idea, pero empezaba a pensar que quizás no fuera tan buena como parecía - Mientras habla, ha empezado a recolectar papeles. - La ciencia no debería ser así pero, el primero que pruebe esta nueva técnica de detección, se llevará una beca subvencionada por la NASA el centro espacia europeo, y el japonés. Tengo una idea, para el proyecto que podría abrir nuevos campos de estudio, pero sin esa beca nunca podré intentar demostrarlo. - Ahora ha empezado a teclear coordenadas al ordenador que controla los radio telescopios, y el telescopio óptico.- No se si ellos ya habrán caído en la cuanta que esta es la manera de resolverlo, pero no puedo arriesgarme a perder mucho tiempo. Por ahora les llevo ventaja, pero si me hubiera vuelto a atascar quien sabe que hubiera ocurrido. Acércate muchacho. Mira por el telescopio y dime si sabes lo que ves.

Hago lo que me pide. Antes que seguir a limpiando, hago lo que haga falta. Y la verdad jugar con el telescopio no es ninguna tortura precisamente.

- Señor, esto es un cúmulo abierto.

- Y sabrías decirme cual.

- Sin las coordenadas no señor.

- Bien muchacho, ahora fíjate bien en el centro del cúmulo.

- ¡Ay va¿que es eso profesor?

- ¿A ti que te parece?

- No se profesor, parecen como un par de planetas, o algo parecido

- Algo parecido querido.

- ¿Que son profesor?

- Dos estrellas. La una la encontré hace muy poco. Pero su comportamiento era muy extraño cosa que me izo pensar en la existencia de ... la otra. Que la descubrí hace tres meses. Se ha apagado, ya hace mucho que dejó de arder, y ahora no es más que una enorme masa de hielo.

- ¿Que nombre les puso profesor?

- Oh, no les puse ninguno. Solo la numeración correspondiente. Ya casi nadie pone nombres a la nuevas estrellas. Hay demasiadas.

Estamos mirando las "Almas Gemelas" como yo mismo las he nombrado, hasta que las tripas del profesor se quejan ruidosamente.

- Muchacho, dejemos esto por hoy. Anda ve a buscar al ... ¿como se llama?

- Riuko - ¡nunca se lo aprenderá!

- Siempre que él va a buscar la cena, acabamos comiéndonosla fría. ¿Porque tarda tanto?

¿Que porqué? Pues porque él está enamorado de la camarera. El pobre, la chica no le hace ni caso, pero uno no puede elegir de quien enamorarse. ¡Ah! estoy feliz.

Quizá sí que este año logre hacerles ese regalo único que tanto he buscado para ellos...

...Un par de meses más tarde...

Hoy he salido de casa temprano. No quería tropezarme con ellos. Tenía que acabar de preparar su regalo. Solo me faltaba comprar el libro, ha salido hoy.

Me he pasado el día nervioso. Se está haciendo tarde. ¿Ya deberían estar aquí ,porque no han llegado¿No les habrá sucedido algo verdad?

...Esa misma tarde en casa de Touya.

- ¿Oye, Hana, has visto a Touya? Esta mañana ha salido muy temprano, y todavía no ha vuelto.

- No, no lo he visto. Pero... ¡mierda!

- ¿Que ocurre Do'aho?

- ¡Que olvidé enseñarte la nota de esta mañana!

- ¿Que nota?

-La que encontré cuando bajé a desayunar. Me la puse en el bolsillo de los panta... ¡mierda!

- ¿...?

- ¡Puse esos pantalones a lavar este mediodía porque me los manché!

- Hana eres un Do'aho rematado.

- ¿Crees que quedará algo de la nota?

- Si, una bolita de papel inteligible. Idiota.

- ¡Oye ya para de insultarme quieres zorro metomentodo, si hubieras bajado tu a hacer el desayuno, ahora no tendríamos este problema!

- ¿Hana, no recuerdas que decía?

- Sí, bien, no todo. Decía que no vendría a comer, y que nos esperaba a cenar a...

- ¿Que nos esperaba a cenar?

- ¿Kaede, no te habrás olvidado que hoy es el día del aniversario de su llegada, verdad?

- No, solo que pensé que quizá ya no quería celebrarlo, como no vino a comer...

- ¡Pero no vino porque quería preparar no se que!

- ¿Y tu como lo sabes?

- Por la nota¿por que va ser, zorro tarado?

- ¿Pero no has dicho que no recordabas que decía, Do'aho?

- No, bien si, solo algunos trozos. ¿Pero que hora es?

- Las ocho menos diez.

- Anda a vestirte. Ponte algo de abrigo porque a fuera hace frío. ¡Y date prisa porque ya vamos tarde!

- ¿Hana de que hablas?

- Ai Kaede¿es que no me escuchas nunca cuando te hablo o que? Siempre haces lo mismo, me haces repetir todo tres veces de la Nota hablo. ¡De la puñetera nota! Llevo hablando de ella más de un cuarto de hora y parece que tu ni cuanta te das. ¡Pero claro que no se para que me esfuerzo, total tu nunca me haces caso! Eres un desagradecido, zorro hipócrita. Siempre me haces lo mismo, y luego encima todo es culpa del pobre Tensai, verdad? Porque el zorro don perfecto no puede hacer nada mal nunca, verdad? Y claro entonces siempre me llevo yo la culpa de todo. Cundo me ensucio y no lavo yo la ropa te enfadas, pero el día que la pongo a lavar, te enfadas más todavía¿no hay derecho sabes? Esto debería estar repartido, porque no puede ser que me trates así, esto debería estar repartido.

Con el rato que llevaba hablando, Kaede pudo cambiarse de ropa, arreglarlo todo, cerrar ventanas y luces, y coger los dos abrigos para poder salir. Aunque no sabía hacia donde, estaba seguro que, en cuanto Hana se calmara él se acordaría. Y si no siempre podrían llamar a Touya.

- Hana...

- No creas que por ser mono de cara me pasará el enfado porque sabes que no va a ser así. Cuando tengo razón, tengo razón, y tu deberías aprender a verlo. Y no iría mal que de paso...

- ¡HANA!

- ¡QUE!

- Que te pongas la chaqueta que a fuera hace frío.

- ¿Eh?

- ¡La chaqueta¡Venga¿que no íbamos tarde?

- Ah, si... Kaede.

- ¿Si? - dijo girándose para ver que quería el pelirrojo.

Pero este le beso antes que pudiera reaccionar. Ambos adoraban hacer eso.

- Kaede

- ¿mmh?

- Te amo. Aunque a veces no lo parezca, te amo mucho.

- Lo se, Do'aho.

- ¿Porque me llamas do'aho, si te estoy diciendo que lo siento?

- Porque yo también te amo, idiota.

Y volvieron a besarse.

(Creo que discutían para poder reconciliarse. Claro que con reconciliaciones tan apetecibles como los labios de ambos, quien no lo haría verdad? P )

Al fin llegaron al parque donde Touya les esperaba.

- ¡Ya era hora! Estaba empezando a congelarme.

- ¡Tu padre! que con tal de que le bese, es capaz de cualquier cosa. - Dijo animadamente Hanamichi

- Toya te he traído el abrigo de invierno - dijo Kaede como si no hubiera oído a su pareja.

- Gracias papá. Esta mañana no pensé que haría tanto frío.

- Papá te mima más que a mi, eso no es justo - intervino el pelirrojo.

- Lo se Hana, lo se, pero no puedo evitarlo - contesto teatralmente Toya en broma.

- A veces Touya pienso que eres más idiota que él.

- Bien dicho Kaede. No permitas que se burle de mi.

- Par de payasos.

- jajajajaja - rieron los dos.

- Bueno ya basta de cachondeo. La cena nos espera - dijo finalmente Touya poniéndose serio.

El muchacho había preparado un picnic, en medio del parque, que a esas horas estaba desierto, y muy oscuro. En cuanto llegaron , con la ayuda una linterna, a la manta que Touya tenía preparada, éste encendió un par de velas. La cena la había cocinado él mismo. Los platos preferidos de ambos. El postre: pastel de chocolate, con cerezas. Y luego un brindis con cava.

- Bueno, es la hora de los regalos¿os parece?- dijo Hanamichi. - Toya querido lo hemos pensado mucho, y como el año pasado te sacaste el carné de conducir,...

- Pero, debes prometernos que irás con cuidado - intervino Kaede.

-Lo prometo papá - dijo muy emocionado, sabiendo la clase de regalo que le esperaba.

- Toma - Le entregaron las llaves de un coche. Un todo terreno pequeño, pero era el sueño del muchacho. Su coche preferido, después del deportivo de sus padres. Unas lagrimas se le escaparon de los ojos y se lanzó a los brazos de Hana para darle las gracias. Y luego abrazó a Kaede.

- Gracias, papá. Prometo ir con mucho cuidado. Ai, con lo bien que me irá este verano.

- ¿Este verano? - inquirió Kaede.

- Sip. Ahora os lo contaré, pero primero quiero que abráis vuestro regalo. Dijo sacando de la cesta un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel de color rojo oscuro, con un lazo azul.

Lo abrieron, y se quedaron muy sorprendidos. Era un libro. Una nueva teoría de astrofísica.

- Está firmado por el autor - dijo Touya divertido por la cara de sus padres. Sabía que de momento no entendían nada.

- Gracias hijo. Aunque no se si voy a entenderlo la verdad. Quizá papá si entienda algo, aunque no todo ya te lo digo yo. Pero vaya. Gracias de todas formas - dijo Hanamichi.

- Os he subrayado lo más importante.

- A ver, déjame echarle un vistazo, Do'aho - Empezó a buscar algo subrayado, pero en todo el libro solo había subrayados un par de párrafos de la introducción:

"Cuando por fin acabé con los cálculos, gracias a mi joven alumno, decidí mostrarle mis queridas estrellas. Y en cuanto las vio dijo:

_- Son hermosas. Si fuera por mi, les pondría nombre._

_- ¿A si¿y que nombre les pondrías?_

_- Hanamichi y Kaede. Son los nombres de mis padres. ¿Sabe? Ellos también son como esas dos estrellas, cuya vida gira entorno a la otra. Uno es todo fuego, el otro a veces parece de hielo, pero en el fondo son lo mismo, ambos queman por dentro. Muchos les admiran, son hermosos, para mi son la luz de mi vida. Pero por suerte están más cerca que esa pareja de almas gemelas que ha descubierto usted_."

Y en agradecimiento al importantísimo grano de arena aportado por ese extraordinario joven, mi nuevo ensayo, "almas Gemelas", habla de dos estrella llamadas Hanamichi, una gran bola de fuego, y Kaede, una bola de Hielo, que según dice arde por dentro."

Al terminar de leerlo, Kaede, tenía la vista enturbiada, y el corazón le latía rápidamente. Dejó el libro encima la manta y abrazó a su querido Touya.

- Gracias Touya.

- Hanamichi que no entendía nada, tomó el libro de nuevo y esta vez leyó lo que estaba subrayado. Tras lo cual acabó como su compañero en brazos de su hijo, pero llorando.

- Papá, Hana, os quiero mucho, y todo lo que os debo no os lo podré pagar jamás, pero...

- Toyua - le hizo callar Kaede. - Escúchame bien. Tu no nos debes más de lo que nosotros te debemos a ti. Además, nos acabas de regalar un pedacito de la inmortalidad, que más podríamos pedir.

- ¿Y hay alguna manera de ver esas almas gemelas que nos has regalado?- preguntó Hanamichi que se estaba secando los ojos.

- El libro está repleto de fotos de ellas, pero si queréis traje mi telescopio para poderlas ver al natural.

Así mirando las estrellas, pasaron lo que quedaba de ese día, que ninguno de ellos olvidaría jamás.

* * *

**EPILOGO**

Para quienes quieran saber para que le iba a ir muy bien el coche a Touya ese verano, decir que el profesor que estaba encantado con él, tras obtener la beca, le ofreció trabajar con él como su ayudante durante el verano. Pero el pobre Touya no había podido dar un sí inmediato porque el laboratorio que iban a usar estaba situado a media hora de la ciudad en coche, y sin transporte propio no sabía si podría ir y venir cada día.

Pero eso quedó arreglado, así que pudo hacer el verano de su vida como ayudante de uno de los más eminentes astrofísicos del planeta.

FIN

Sant Vicenç de Castellet  
GENER 2005


End file.
